To Different Worlds
by AvianaSawada1827
Summary: What happens when someone from our world goes into the anime world? Will they continue to anime hop? Will they settle down in one of the animes? Or will they finally grow tired of it and go home?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Everyone! I decided on doing a story where the main character travels to the anime world. I already have the first and last anime picked out. So, the rest of the order is up to you guys. Of course this is just a test to see if I continue this story. So, review and tell me what you think. If you want an anime added in either PM me or add it to your review. If you want to be a beta-reader for this story let me know.

Anyways here's my disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the animes or songs that will be used in this story. I will only be saying this now. All names are made up and anyone with the same name has the right to request it being changed. If there are no other problems that I have yet to list then message me.

Now Enjoy!

Prologue

A cloaked man stood in front of an antique shop. His cloak covered his face making it hard to tell anything else about him. Under his right arm he carries what looked like a wooden box of about a foot long, five inches wide, and stood about five or six inches.

He opened the door and looked at the older man in the chair behind the register. "Alkos," the mystery man called faintly. It must of been the older man's name for he looked up from whatever he was looking at. When he saw who was talking he smiled warmly. "Farnin, What a pleasant surprise! How has it been?"

Farnin pulled down his hood to reveal a shock of blond locks that reached just below his ear and got shorter as it rounded his head, his bangs longer then the rest of it, framing his face. Green eyes peered out of half lidded eyes, bags under them, most likely from the lack of sleep.

"It's been rough." Was what Farnin answered with. Alkos just smiled at the responce before his face turned serious at the sight of the box under the arm of Farnin. "Is it time?" He finally asked after a moments silence. "It is." once again the responce was short and very curt. "Do we know who the destined one is?" Alkos asked. He only received a blank stare before he was answered with a, "Her. The Destined is a her."

"Her? Why would the fates choose a girl? Is there a part of prophesy that I don't know about?" Alkos asked Farnin who just shook his head, no.

Sighing the older man stood up to take the box from Farnin. "So, I'm to sell this to a girl. Who I have NO idea how hold she is. And also give her this ring right?" Alkos asked Farnin who nodded his head in agreement.

It wasn't long before Farnin walked out of the shop. His hood covering his face once more. And as he walked away Alkos watched him leave a frown on his old wrinkled face. Once Farnin was out of sight, Alkos sighed and looked at the box within his hands. His brown eyes seemed tired as he stared for a second before he walked into his shop.

Neither one of these two men would be seen until three weeks later. When a young blackhaired woman showed up at the antique shop. Her bright blue eyes shined with curiousity. Her heart shaped face was framed by her waist length black hair that shown blue in the sun light. She wore a white tank top, black baggy jeans with many pockets and chains, and on her feet she wore black combat boots that reached just past her ankles.

She walked into the shop with her held high. But once inside she slouched terribly and looked weary.

The old man behind the counter perked up with interest as he watched the young woman look around his shop. They even went excited when she showed interest on a throwing knife that was wrapped up in a light blue ribbon around the handle. On the blade it madarin chinese it spelled out the words "Lucky Child".

He wasn't the only one to be excited about the knife. The woman's eyes shined with her excitement as she jingerly picked up the box the knife was held in. She took a closer look at it. After a moment a smile crossed over her features as she turned to look at the old man. "How much?" She whispered softly, so softly in fact the man didn't hear her.

"What was that?" He asked. She smiled slightly before walking closer. "How much?" She repeated.

"I'll sell it to you for five hundred." The old man said, but he didn't pause, "Unfortunately I've been having a problem selling that because of this." And with that last bit he pulled out a ring. It was large enough to cover up one of his knuckles when he slid it on, it was an ugly little thing, it looked older then everything in the shop, it was rusting everywhere, as if it wasn't properly tended for, and in the middle stood a black stone that even with the sun, didn't change to a lighter tone.

Smiling the woman pulled out her wallet. "It's perfectly fine. You said Five hundred right?" She asked in her soft whispering voice. The older man just nodded his head in clear excitement.

The man handed her the ring and she slipped it onto her middle finger of her right hand. And then something amazing happened. The ring shrank. Not only that, but it also turned into a beuatiful silver, the stone turned a bright blue that matched her eyes, and the rust completely disappeared as if never there to begin with. It went from covering her middle finger to being able to fit snuggly onto her finger and it only went up to the next joint on her finger.

The woman yelped in surprise. But, before she could do anything she was gone. She was no longer in the shop. Her spot empty. The only thing that proofed that she was there was the five hundreds in the shop keepers hands.

**Alright, so that's the you want me to continue this message me. Or review. Whichever one you prefer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright time for chapter one. As I said I have a plan for the first anime the OC will be in. And now thanks to digimon66 I have a second anime picked out. I'm think the OC will stay in that world for 3 chapters before I switch it to a different anime. But who knows. I might not keep to that. **_

_**Also! Thank you windwolf1988 for reviewing!**_

_**Anyways without further ado let us be on our way!**_

Stella blinked open her eyes. She was in a swirl of colors. Each running past her quickly and then there was someone if front of her. It was a man, about five years older then she was. "Your desires shall be given to you." He told her his eyes glowing a faint green. "Who are you?" Stella finally asked. "I am known as Lucky Child."

As soon as Stella heard what he was called se looked down at the box in her hands holding the knife. "Your the knife?" She whispered mostly to herself. "I am." He answered. It was then that Stella noticed another man. "I am Nevo. I am the ring on your finger." He introduced himself, his eyes glowing the same blue as the stone on the ring.

"Nevo?" Stella confirmed in her soft, flowy voice. Nevo nodded.

"I will give you what ever material thing you want." Nevo spoke. "And I will take you to what ever world you desire." Spoke Lucky child. "Where/what do you want first?" They spoke together.

With an uncertain hesitancy Stalla answered, "I want to go to the Pokemon world. I want to have Absol, Umbreon, Raikou, Latios, Reshiram, and Galvantula." After she listed of what she wanted she went to list of what she NEEDED. "I need a backpack to store potions, all of them, antidotes, pokeballs, poke food, food, camping gear, a bike, a super rod, and the max amount of money from the games. Which I do believe was 9,999,999." Nevo didn't even flinch at the amount. He just waved his hand and boom Stella was carrying a backpack with all the mentioned stuff. "I added a weeks worth of clothes as well." Nevo told her before he disappeared into the ring.

Lucky child nodded at her. "It's time to go, Stella." and with that everything flashed a blinding white.

Stella woke up to a pidove peering at her face. Both pokemon and new trainer made a sound of surprise. The pidove flew away and Stella sat up from her laying down position.

Looking around said girl noticed that she was in some sort of forest area. She also noticed that the knife was strapped to her waist in a scabbard. The ring was still on her finger. Also on her waist was six pokeballs.

Curious Stella grabbed one of the pokeballs. 'That is Latios.' whispered a voice in her head that sounded a LOT like Nevo. Considering what just happened Stella wasn't even all that surprised to hear Nevo in her head.

Stella put Latios back onto her belt before pulling out another pokeball. 'Reshiram.' This time Stella placed a soft kiss onto the ball before putting it back onto her belt. Picking up the next ball she waited for Nevo. 'Raikou.' Again Stella placed a kiss onto the ball before putting it away.

The young new trainer picked up a ball on the opposite side. And Nevo told her who it was. 'Galvantula.' This time the trainer giggled and stared lovingly at the pokeball for a minute before putting back to her belt to grab the next one. 'Absol.' Nevo informed her.

With a smile Stella not only kissed the pokeball but also threw it into the air. Out popped the white pokemon. It looked at her curiously before walking over to sit next to her feet. "Hello, Absol." Stella giggled childishly as she patted said Pokemon on the head. "Would you like to walk with me?" She asked the pokemon who gave a soft growl of agreement.

Stella smiled before she put Absol's Pokeball away. Once it was on her belt she pulled out the last Pokeball and pushed the button to open it. "Come on Umbreon! Let's go for a walk with Absol." She cooed at the black pokemon with blue rings. "Bree." the pokemon answered rubbing it's head on her leg like a cat.

With her friends out she kept one hand on Absol (Who was tall enough for her to do so) and her other hand in a pocket. Umbreon walked a little ways ahead of her leading the way. "Where are we?" Stella asked. 'Pin Wheel Forest.' The answer came from Lucky Child.

Umbreon stopped and growled at something in front of them. And out walked out Cheren. (Who Stella recognized from both the game and the show.) "Umbreon! Come here, please." Stella called for her Pokemon who immidiately ran over to sit next to her. Cheren stared at her a second before pushing up his glasses and walking over. He eyed both the dog pokemon wearily.

"What are you doing here?" Cheren asked Stella. Stella smiled at the glasses wearing teen. "I got lost on my way to town. Now I have no idea where I am or where to go." Cheren nodded at this explanation even though it didn't really answer his question.

"Follow me. I was headed to the next town anyways." Cheren told her before spinning on his heel and walking away. Stella had to run to keep up with the much longer legged Cheren.

The walk was silent even after they entered Nacrene City. Once in front of the Pokemon Center however Cheren turned to Stella. "I am Cheren." He introduced himself. Stella smile, "I'm Stella. This is Absol and Umbreon." Both pokemon bared teeth at him to show their dislike of him. Cheren stared at the two pokemon before nodding. "I hope to meet you again, Stella." And with that Cheren walked back to Pinwheel forest.

"That was weird." Stella stated before shaking her head and looking down at her pokemon. "Did you really have to intimidate him?" She playfully scolded them before petting them both. "Thank you." She kissed both pokemon on the top of the head before she pulled out both of their pokeballs. "Return, Absol, Umbreon." Both pokemon disappeared into a red light right into the pokeball that belonged to them.

After that Stella walked into the Pokemon Center. She was greeted by Nurse Joy. "Why Hello there." Nurse joy greeted in which Stella smiled and greeted back with, "Hello, Nurse Joy." Said woman smiled at her before asking, "What can I do for you?" "I was wondering if you would happen to have a free room for the night." Stella answered back. "Of course dear." With that Nurse Joy grabbed a key from under her desk and passed it to Stella. "The room is D18."

Stella smiled took the key and bowed 45 degrees. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy just waved her away with a laugh. "Go on dear. I bet your tired." Stella giggled before walking off to find her room.

After about five minutes she found it. Unlocking the door she pushed it open to reveal a room with two beds pushed against opposite walls, a desk inbetween them a dresser at the foot of both beds, and a door which led to the bathroom on the right.

"Hey, Nevo?" Stella asked down to her ring after she put her backpack onto the desk and her belt next to it.

Nevo appeared translucent infront of Stella. "Yes?" He asked. Stella smiled in embarrassment. "I forgot to ask for a Map and a Xtransceiver." Nevo smiled a little bit before snapping his fingers and both items appeared in front of Stella. Stella smiled before putting the map in her backpack and th Xtransceiver onto her wrist. "Thank you, Nevo." She told the man just before the man disappeared back into the ring.

Yawning Stella laid down onto the bed by the bathroom. And almost as soon as her head hit the pillow there was a knock on the door. Stella bolted upright and called softly. "Who is it?"

"It's Nurse Joy." Was called back to her. Smiling Stella stood up and walked over to open the door. "What can I do for you?" She asked. Nurse Joy smiled nervously. "Well you see, Your room was the last room with a spare bed and I was wondering if you would share it." She requested of the young trainer. "Oh, that's fine." Stella smiled. It was then that she noticed the green haired man standing a little aways from Nurse Joy. 'N.' Stella thought to herself.

Stella smiled at Nurse Joy as said woman gave a sigh of relief. "So, who's going to be my roommate?" She asked the older woman. Who made a hand gesture to the green hair man. "This is N. He will be rooming with you for tonight."

"Hello, N. My Name is Stella." Stella introduced herself before stepping aside so he could enter the room. "Thank you, Stella." Nurse Joy said before running off to who knows where.

Stella walked over to the desk and pushed her things aside so that N could put his own belongings there. N looked around the room before his eyes landed on Stella's belt. "Your a trainer?" The young man asked. Stella turned to look at him curiously before smiling. "Personally? I've NEVER been in a battle before so I wouldn't call myself a trainer." She answered before grabbing onto Umbreon's Pokeball.

N watched as Stella's eyes softened as she gazed at the pokeball. His own eyes widened in surprise as he heard the pokeman's voice talk in affection to his trainer. They went even wider when he realized that all the pokemon mirrored the one in the ball being held.

"Umbreon, Absol, Galvantula, Latios. Come on out." Stella invited and in a flash of white light all four pokemon stood about the room. The woman giggled before she set the belt back onto the desk and laid back down on her bed. The four Pokemon joining her once she was settled in. Absol moved her head under Stella's in order to get under it. She then laid down so that Stella's head was using her side as a pillow. Umbreon laid his head onto Stella's stomach using her as a pillow. Latios just laid out on her other side and Galvantula slept by her feet.

N was astonished. From all his travels he couldn't believe he found the one person that meant so much to their pokemon. And from what he witnessed vice versa.

"Goodnight, N. Everyone." Stella smiled at N over Gravantula's back before closing her eyes. In three minutes her breath evened out and she was asleep. "Goodnight." N whispered back before he took of his hat, set it on the desk, Laid down on the other bed, and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

_**Alright that's it for this chapter. What did you Guys think? Review please. Also tell me what Anime/Manga you guys would like to see in this story.**_

_**For those that are wondering here is a list of the Pokemon Stella will be using:**_

Raikou:

Crunch

Thunder

Thunder Fang

Thunderbolt

Galvantula (Female):

Electroweb

Bug buzz

Signal Beam

Discharge

Umbreon (Male):

Zap cannon

Shadow ball

Dark Pulse

Synchronoise

Absol (Female):

Shadow ball

Dark pulse

Mega horn

Blizzard

Latios:

Dragon Pulse

Psychic

Dragon Claw

Draco Meteor

Reshiram:

Fusion Flare

Blue Flare

Crunch

Dragon pulse

_**Later on she shall get these Pokemon:**_

Houndoom (Female):

Inferno

Crunch

Foul Play

Flamethrower

Luxray (Male):

Crunch

Thunder

Signal Beam

Thunder fang

_**Okay, I think that covers everything for this chapter. So, BYE! Have an awesome rest of the day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Alright, so here is the next chapter.**_

_** Also, before I forget I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long. I have been on major writing block (Still technically on It.) but I will do my best to post more frequently.**_

_** A special thank you to all my Reviewers and followers. And a courtesy thank you to everyone else who has been reading this. Anyways, on with the story.**_

Stella was woken up from a cold nose being pressed against her face. With a startled yip she jolted to a sitting position only to accidently head butt her Umbreon. Both with whined in pain. To an outside viewer it would have been absolutely comical. But to the other Pokemon they just seemed to roll their eyes before getting up themselves.

It was at that moment that Stella took a look around remembering where she was and why she was there. She remembered asking to be here. She also remembered that her Pokemon barely really knew her but from what she had seen so far she was utterly loved. And for once it felt wonderful. It wasn't suffocating and it didn't feel harsh. She also didn't feel utterly useless like she usually did in the presence of any living thing usually.

That thought brought too many memories to the surface which she relentlessly pushed down to the farthest corner of her mind and locked it away with a skeletal key that she threw away to the opposite corner. Plastering a smile she cooed at Umbreon in apology. Her blue eyes shining in her apology. Of course her Umbreon just rolled his eyes at his trainer before nudging his head into her hand. Stella's apology was accepted and returned in that moment.

A cough from across the room was heard. It startled Stella but the pokemon surrounding her on the bed just kind of rolled their eyes in mild annoyance and stared at the green haired teen looking back at them in drowsy confusion.

"Aw, Good morning N." Stella greet with a soft smile and wave of her hand. Which he returned after a while of hesitation. "How are you this morning?" She asked softly her leg dangling from the edge of the bed swinging lazily.

N blinked at her as if he wasn't expecting her to actually be talking to him. He also though that she was possibly insulting him.

Stella caught that train of thought and looked at N with genuine curiosity. "Is everything okay?" Her concern made the green headed male flush in embarrassment before he stuttered out something and making a dash for the bathroom.

"Well that was weird." Stella observed as she glanced down at her Pokemon.

"Anyways, let's go get something to eat." She smiled before standing up and grabbing everything that belonged to her. With a kind smile she opened the door after fifteen minutes if getting dressed and getting ready to head outside. Once out in the hall she looked down at her Pokemon. With a frown she looked at Latios.

"I'm sorry my friend. You're gonna have to hide in the Pokeball for a while. Otherwise people might try to take you from me." Her concerned voice was all it took for Latios to nod his head in agreement. Stella pulled Latios's Pokeball from her belt and a red beam of light enveloped the pokemon before he was gone.

With a weak smile at the rest of her Pokemon, Stella started heading down stairs. "What do you guys feel like having for breakfast?" she asked curiously as she stood in a line to get food from a buffet like area in the Pokemon center. The Pokemon chirped at her in unison, all wanting different things. Absol wanted Persim Berries. Umbreon wanted Oran Berries. Galvantula wanted sweet Pokeblocks. And she herself wanted bacon, eggs, a bagel with cream cheese, and an espresso.

A nod was given to her Pokemon as she went about collecting everything requested as Galvantula saved them all a table with Umbreon lounging near her silently. Absol remained with Stella loyally and a silent sentinel. An over protective force to be reckon with.

**AN: Alright that's where I'm going to leave you. That's right a very poor spot for a cliffhanger. But bear with me it will get much more exciting within the next two chapters. (Even though I haven't typed them up yet. I have the Pokemon arc mapped out in my head.)**


End file.
